Mis deseos para ti
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Antes el océano se teñirá con el rojo de nuestra sangre derramada en batalla a rendirnos en contra de los franceses. Y aún si perdiéramos, ninguna persona en todo el mundo dirá que el ejército liberal mexicano se rindió cobardemente, sino que peleó hasta dar el último aliento por su libertad. (Oneshot)


Dedicado a **YukikiKitsune**, a **Fabiola Brambila** y a **AliceIggyKirkland**, y si hay suerte, no tardaré en traerles más, mucho más (muajajajajajajajaja)

Hetalia, eventos históricos, personalidades reales o ficticias, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, hago solo con el fin de entretenimiento y terapia. No gano dinero haciendo esto y si llegara a recibirlo estaré en problemas. Una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí presentado. María José es un FemMéxico OC, aunque eso ya lo sabían xD

**Mis deseos para ti.**

Prusia, quien recibiera una inesperada visita de Austria, comprendió el por qué de las actitudes de su hermano West cuando se hacía mención al recién llegado. El recién llegado le criticó el orden en el que tenía su casa, su mal gusto para decorarla, su falta de modales, entre otras cosas, y _encima_ le pidió té y buenas atenciones. ¿No podía comportarse como una persona ordinaria y beber cerveza? Desechó esa idea pensando en que le mandaría a conseguir cerveza austriaca y vasos finos, y se limitó a prepararle el té, el cual aún estaba muy caliente.

-"Aquí tienes. Y no vayas a quejarte de que sabe mal o que no lo hice bien. Agradece que el _**asombroso yo** _se toma un minuto de su asombroso tiempo para prepararte una taza de té. Considérate afortunado y bendecido por los Dioses."

-"Exagerado." -Austria notó que el líquido seguía hirviendo; dejó la taza en la mesita que tenía a su lado, esperando que se enfriara lo suficiente como para poder beberla, y notó una marca de labial en la mejilla de Prusia.- "Deberías limpiar eso."

-"¿Mm?" -Sin entender a ciencia cierta el comentario de Austria, Prusia decidió ignorarlo y beber una cerveza, hasta que su visita le dio una indicación silenciosa, obligándolo a levantarse.- "Ah, esto, es un recuerdo de México." -Dijo después de asomarse a un espejo para volver a su lugar y, por supuesto, a su cerveza.- "Me lo dio por que soy asombroso."

-"No creo que haya sido por eso. ¿Le hiciste algún préstamo especial?" -Sin esperar a que el prusiano le respondiera agregó.- "México tiene mala fama saldando deudas, así que si abriste tu cartera considera ese dinero como una inversión fallida."

-"No le presté ni un euro, que paranoico." -Prusia se acomodó a placer en el sillón, dispuesto a molestar a Austria hasta que éste decidiera irse o le dijera el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.- "Solo fuimos a hablar de los _"viejos tiempos"_, cuando nuestro querido amigo Francia fue a pedirte prestado a Maximiliano." -Al ver fruncir levemente a su visitante, Prusia prosiguió, haciendo más larga su sonrisa y conteniendo las ganas de soltarse a carcajadas.- "Y recordamos un momento maravilloso que pasamos juntos México y tu asombroso anfitrión, ¿nunca te lo he contado, verdad?"

_Mayo de 1862..._

_Las noticias sobre la invasión que Francia estaba llevando a cabo sobre el territorio mexicano no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno que antes haya escuchado el nombre de México. Prusia, quien se estuviera levantando como potencia desde hacía ya algunos años, contaba con una armada disciplinada y siempre lista para hacer frente y combatir al ejército de Napoleón III con la meta final de derrocarlo de una vez por todas, y tras muchas horas de discusiones aparentemente interminables y advertencias de posibles dificultades internacionales en caso de caer en manos de alguno de los ejércitos no aliados, decidió realizar una visita en secreto al país afectado. México, que estaba en la mira de muchas potencias que lo apreciaban por su vasta cantidad de recursos, no había cedido para que Francia le dominara. El prusiano sonrió divertido al imaginar cómo los **civiles** mexicanos lanzaban piedras y le daban de palos al ejército francés que iba buscando a los opositores **casa por casa**, y pese a no ser soldados disciplinados ni contar con un entrenamiento que les permitiría sostener un encuentro, esos mexicanos contaban con un gran sentimiento patrio y un valor **digno** de ser reconocido por los estados germánicos._

_Encontró a la República Mexicana en las afueras de un fuerte cercano a Puebla. Pudo distinguir algunos soldados que auxiliaban a los heridos y otros adiestraban a algunos civiles, quienes estaban dispuestos a pelear por el presidente Juárez sin temor alguno de ver a la Muerte en el proceso. México, en cambio, se alejó de todos ellos, preparando sus armas para el momento en el que tuviera que hacerle frente al pervertido oficial del viejo continente._

_-"¿Qué harás cuando tu país se rinda, fräulein María José? ¿Pedirás mi asombrosa ayuda?" -Fue el saludo que le dio a la mexicana, quien alzó la vista para identificar a aquel que le hablaba._

_-"Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Ninguno de mis hermanos se ha rendido, ni lo harán." -México dejó el arma en el suelo y se puso de pie, viendo a la cara a Prusia.- "Antes el océano se teñirá con el rojo de nuestra sangre derramada en batalla a rendirnos en contra de los franceses. Y aún si perdiéramos, ninguna persona en todo el mundo dirá que el ejército liberal mexicano se rindió cobardemente, sino que peleó hasta dar el último aliento por su libertad."_

_No se esperó esa respuesta, pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo si provenía de esa nación. Se acercó lentamente, con su sonrisa de siempre, y removiendo los mechones de cabello que cubrían la frente de la mexicana, depositó un suave y breve beso._

_-"¿Eso...?" -Preguntó la mexicana, inmóvil por el gesto del prusiano, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso._

_-"Son mis deseos para ti." -Le dijo Prusia poniendo sus manos en la cintura, volviendo a emplear su cínico tono de voz.- "Deberías sentirte afortunada de que el grandioso..."_

_Lo que siguió, guiada por la inercia, fue que la mexicana tomó el arma y le depositó un golpe en el vientre al visitante, sacándole **todo** el aire que tenía en el pecho y mandando a volar al pollito que reposaba sobre su cabeza. México había tenido sus roces "parecidos" con otras naciones, **principalmente** los Estados Unidos, y casi todos terminaban en una frustrante situación de **conflictos** armados y grandes penurias para su gente. Ya no necesitaba más de esos problemas._

_-"¿Por quién me tomas, prusiano?" -Dijo echando chispas por los ojos.- "¡Vuelve a hacer eso y verás cómo **te parto la...**!"_

_-"¡Tranquila!" -Exclamó tan pronto recuperó el aire. No cabía duda que la nación era fuerte cuando así lo requería.- "Con esa fuerza no necesitas de mi ayuda para derrotar a Francia."_

_-"Tampoco necesitas recordármelo. Pero..." -Ella agregó al instante, sin que se desapareciera el sonrojo de su rostro.- "Gracias por tus deseos."_

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras México volvía a su labor de preparar las armas que tenía y Prusia se recuperaba del golpe._

_-"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." -México volvió nuevamente su vista, debido a que nunca había lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.- "Aguanta ahí, y no dejes de pelear ni un segundo, o Francia se burlará de ti por el resto de su existencia." -Puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer y le sonrió de una manera diferente, aumentando el sonrojo de ella.- "Hasta entonces, ya luego me contarás si ese estúpido de Francia se puso a llorar como la nenita que es."_

_-"Y tú no te confíes, por que si pierdes la guerra contra el jefe de Francia ya no te veré como la asombrosa nación que presumes ser." -Los dos rieron un momento antes de tomar sus caminos, mismos que los llevarían a las batallas que consolidarían ese periodo de la Historia._

_Mientras cruzaba el océano para retornar al frente de la batalla, Gilbert escuchó todo lo que se decía sobre las desesperadas medidas que estaba tomando el autonombrado **glorioso ejército francés** para sofocar la resistencia del ejército liberal, y de como las relaciones con las naciones vecinas, ya difíciles entonces, amenazaban con desaparecer debido a cada una de las acciones tomadas en el territorio mexicano por parte de los franceses, principalmente, el haber ido en **contra de los acuerdos firmados** con España e Inglaterra._

_-"¡Atención tropas! ¡La resistencia que el pueblo mexicano ha realizado sobre el avance de las tropas de Napoleón III ha hecho ver las debilidades del ejército enemigo!" -Habló así estando ante los prusianos.- "¡Ha llegado el momento en que la asombrosa Prusia aplaste las cabezas de los franceses y se levante como la nueva potencia mundial!"_

-"Y el resto es historia." -Prusia apresuró a terminarse su cerveza y miró con su sonrisa engreída a Austria, quien había dejado intacta la taza de té que con tanto esmero le había preparado.- "¿Aún sigues molesto con México por lo de Maximiliano?"

-"Francia fue el principal responsable de su trágica muerte, más eso es un viejo rencor que carece de importancia ahora." -Tomó la taza y dio una pequeña probada, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el mal sabor que, a su juicio, tenía la bebida que le ofreció el prusiano.- "¿Qué hiciste con México? Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo allá."

-"Visita diplomática." -Respondió rápidamente, pero solo consiguió que el otro alzara una ceja como gesto de incredulidad.- "¿Qué otra cosa hubiera hecho tu asombroso anfitrión allá?" -Al ver que Austria no le respondía, Gilbert se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la sala.- "Eres un aburrido. Iré a molestar a West."

Para su fortuna, no tuvo que caminar mucho. Alemania, quien viera al austriaco desde la ventana, entró a la casa de su hermano por la puerta trasera, encontrándose con su hermano de frente.

-"West, leíste mi mente." -Prusia le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, en lo que Alemania trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención y acudía al refrigerador por una cerveza.- "El asombroso yo es tan genial que puedo invocarte en mis momentos de aburrimiento. ¡Soy lo máximo!"

-"Seguro." -Mientras abría la botella de cerveza, el alemán notó la marca de labial en la mejilla de su hermano y la borró rápidamente con su dedo pulgar.- "¿Y esto?"

-"¡NO! ¡WEST!" -Exclamó a toda voz el prusiano, provocando en Alemania un estremecimiento tal que la cerveza que tenía en la mano perdiera **toda** la espuma, y Prusia se soltó a llorar mientras le apretujaba las ropas para no caer de rodillas al suelo.- "¿Por qué West? ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras eso? ¡Dímelo!"

-"Yo..." -No teniendo la certeza de cómo acabar con ese incómodo momento, el germano cambió el tema.- "¿Qué hace aquí Austria?"

-"Ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea." -Se puso de pie, totalmente compuesto, mientras Gilbird daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.- "¿A qué habrá venido?"

**FIN** (_O no terminaré nunca XD_)

Algunos libros cuentan que el ejército francés tomó diversas medidas consideradas drásticas, como revisar casa por casa en la búsqueda de soldados y civiles que se opusieran al imperio, ejecutar a las personas que opusieran la mínima resistencia, entre otras.

Cabe añadir que Maximiliano no quería introducirse al país a menos que le trajeran pruebas tangibles de que el pueblo mexicano lo quería como monarca, y fue traído al suelo mexicano a base de engaños asegurándole que el pueblo mexicano le esperaba ya, descubriendo que no era así cuando arribó y fue fríamente recibido por los civiles oprimidos -la primera gran falsificación de documentos en la historia de México si ignoramos los reportes que los virreyes envíaban al Rey de España durante la época de la Colonia, pero me estoy saliendo del tema-; y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en esa época, se le guarda un determinado respeto a Maximiliano -en lo personal- por su disposición para estar al frente de las tropas que permanecieron con él una vez que el ejército francés y la mayoría de los conservadores que no estaban de acuerdo con sus propuestas liberales lo dejaran a su suerte en contra de los ejércitos fieles a Benito Juárez. Por desgracia, las leyes que el presidente Juárez defendiera y aplicara ordenaban que Maximiliano fuera juzgado por un **Consejo de Guerra**, quien lo juzgó culpable de ir en contra de la Independencia de México. Benito Juárez no pudo otorgarle un perdón por que Maximiliano debido a ello.


End file.
